Love Like This
by Totally Team Derek Hale
Summary: When Keri finds out that her mother is dead, what happens when she finds out that she has a twin? And when she meets a certain werewolf and gets imprinted on. R&R. Post Eclipse before Bella gets married to Edweird.
1. Surprise Surprise!

(A/N): Hey people! I know that it's been a while since I have updated on my other fanfic 'Secret Love' but I have been extremely busy with high school and it takes a toll on you, y'know? But this fanfic was inspired by a dream and I just have to share it with you guys. I just can't keep the goods to myself. So this story is called: 'Love like this'. So let's see where this goes!

I do not own Twilight and its characters.

Chapter 1: Surprise, Surprise!

(Keri POV)

I was having the best dream ever. That guy in apartment A5, Armando I think his name was, took me out on a date. You know the simple things, going to the movies, and went to the park. Then when the date is over we come back to my place and he is about to kiss me on my doorstep. His face is inching towards mine. It's coming closer and closer then finally…

_RING!_

Are you serious?

_RING!_

You have got to be kidding me!

_RING!_

God Dammit UGH!

_RI-_

"This better be good," I said answering the phone.

"Hello is this Kerianna Call," a man with a raspy voice asked.

"Yes this is her, who am I speaking to?"

"This is Officer Garcia I'm calling you to give you some information about your mother, Amy Washington."

I immediately sat up in my bed. What did he have to tell me? I hope she didn't get arrested.

"Did you arrest her, Officer," I asked.

"Uh, no."

"Then what happened? Is she ok," I asked. My heart was starting to race, my palms were sweaty. I just had this feeling of anxiety wash over me. I hope she's ok.

"Your mother was in an accident," he said solemnly.

"What kind of accident," I shouted impatiently.

"There was a car accident on the highway. And there were two people in the car. The passenger was severely injured but the driver, your mother died on the scene. I'm very sorry Miss. Call."

_Oh. My. God. _Tears were rolling down my face. I lost my mother. The only person besides by best friend that cared so much for me. Even though we weren't that close I loved her so much. And I can't believe she's gone.

"Hello, are you still there Kerianna," Officer Garcia said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes I'm still here and just call me Keri."

I hated my full name. I have to admit that it was cute don't get me wrong. But it's just that when you hear it so many times a day, or in my case a lifetime, then you would be pretty annoyed with it too.

"Ok sweetheart, I have a question for you."

"Ok," I sobbed.

"Do you know why your last name is different from your mother's?"

Of course I knew why. My mom was not the type of person to keep things from me. If I had a question she would answer truthfully without hesitation.

"Yes, because she wanted me to have my father's last name. She said that I should have at least some part of him."

There was a short pause.

"Do you know where your father lives?"

"I have no idea. My parents split up when I was an infant and my mom got full custody."

"I know where your father and your brother live," he said.

_WHAT?_

"Wait a minute my mother told me I had no siblings. I have no brother."

"Well this file says that he's you're twin."

_TWIN?_

"My twin? Are you sure, Officer?"

"I am quite sure. His name is Embry Joshua Call, born April 3, 1989 (check), 17 years of age (check), born to Andy Call and Amy Washington (check)."

Well goddamn he is my twin. Why didn't my mom tell me I had a twin? Why would she keep something this big from me?

"I had no idea that I had a twin. My mother never told me."

"Do you live with anyone else besides your mother?"

"My best friend Aubrey lives with me. Her parents and younger sister died a few years ago and my mom became her legal guardian," I said.

I heard a pen clicking and scratching sound. Then I heard him clear his throat.

"Well if you have no one else to live with then I will send you both on a flight to live with your father and brother."

I was ecstatic. I mean I'm extremely sad about my mother and I could only imagine how Embry will feel about the whole thing. It would probably tear him up. But this is opportunity was just something that I could not pass up.

"Well I have no other family here so I guess we are going to live with them. But if I could ask where do they live," I asked.

"They live in La Push, Washington. It's a small reservation of the Quileute tribe."

"My mother told me that she was Native American, but she never told me the whole detail of it though, wow."

"Yes I could come over your house to discus funeral arrangements, insurance and flight arrangements today if you like."

I wanted to get all of this stuff out of the way. I just can't take stress. I literally crack under presser. And I know that with all of the things that my mother did or at least tried to do for me and for Aubrey, the least we could do was give her a decent funeral.

"Yes I would like to get this out of the way. I'd like to at least try to give her a decent funeral y'know?" I said.

"Yes I completely understand. What time would be good for you Miss. Call?"

"Some time in the afternoon, would 2 o'clock be ok for you. I understand if you are busy, sir. I just want to have some time to tell Aubrey"

"2 o'clock would be just fine. And take the time you need. I could even be there with you when you tell her if you want."

"No," I said. "I want to tell her myself. I can do it. Thank you for the offer though"

"Alright Miss. Call, I will be coming over at 2. Have a better morning and I'm very sorry for your loss"

"Thank you. I'll see you at 2 bye"

"Bye" Then the line went dead.

I slid down in my bed until I was lying down and clutched my pillow. I can't believe she's gone. My rock, my wisdom, my safety blanket, gone. I started to sob uncontrollably. I miss her so much it hurts. I stopped crying and got up. I have to tell Aubrey. I hope it doesn't kill her.

I got up out of my bed and opened the door. I walked down the narrow hallway and stopped at her bedroom door. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

There she was, my Aubs sleeping peacefully. Her blonde hair was all over the place, and her mouth was slightly open. I walked over to her and knelt down next to her bed.

"Aubrey," I whispered. She didn't respond.

"Aubrey," I said a little louder. She moaned in response.

"What," she groaned.

"Wake up I gotta tell you something important."

"Can it wait til I don't know 3 o'clock?"

I sighed. She is always like this in the morning.

"No because Officer Garcia is coming over and we need to be ready when he gets here."

Her head popped up and she was staring at me.

"Look I can explain," she said frantically. _What?_ "Asher and I were only making out in the backseat of his car. We were about to have sex but then a cop caught us and he let us off with a warning."

I just stared at her. Was she serious or just trying to make me laugh?

"No, Aubrey what are you talking about?"

"Oh…I…thought you were…talking about…uh" she said nervously. "You know what nevermind. What did you want to talk about?" She sat up in her bed and sat Indian style.

I took a deep breath. I know that Aubrey loved my mother as if she was hers and she was very grateful that mom took her in when her parents died. I have no idea how this will turn out. I got on the bed and sat in front of her on my knees.

"Aubs Officer Garcia called and told me some bad news," I said and my voice was cracking. "He said that mom was in her car with someone and uh, there was an accident on the highway and mom was in that accident. The passenger was injured but…" I stopped. The tears were coming back again. They started to roll down my cheeks. Aubrey reached out and touched my arm.

"Keri, what happened, Hun?"

"Aubrey, mom's gone," I said bursting into tears.

"OH! Honey!" Aubrey exclaimed, her eyes filling with tears.

We sat on the bed crying together for a long time. She had been my best friend since the 4th grade. My mom was always so nice to her. She was like a second mom to her.

We started to recover for our crying session. All we were reduced to were sniffles.

"But there's more," I said and she looked at me waiting for me to continue. "I found out that I have a brother and not only is he my brother but he's my twin."

"What?"

"That was my initial reaction since we have no other family member to live within the state on New York; we have to live with my dad and brother."

She looked at me as if I had three heads. This is a big step for her, for the both of us in fact. We have never seen anything outside of New York. Well except for that time we went to Miami, but that doesn't count.

"Ok so where do they live," She finally asked.

"They live in La Push, Washington; he said it was a small reservation of the Quileute tribe." She nodded.

"And what are their names?"

"Uh, my dad's name is Andy and my brother's name is Embry," I said.

"Why can't we just stay here," she asked.

"Because, we're still minors and have to have a legal guardian."

"Ok, but can we do some research on this place before we go, cause I wanna know what we're getting into once we move there."

"You really want to go through with this," I asked. "I mean, you want to move from big New York to small La Push?" She nodded.

"Yes I want to move. Plus I've been getting tired of this place. Call it a 'change of scenery' if you will."

I smiled. This was really happening. We were actually moving to Washington. And I get to actually meet my father _and_ my brother also being my twin. This was exciting.

"Ok let's get really for Officer Garcia to come over and discuss the funeral arrangements, insurance, and flight arrangements as well."

"We're gonna be dealing with this so soon?" she asked.

"Well yeah Aubs," I said. "You know I can't deal with stress and I just crack under pressure…I won't be able to handle it if I just deal with things last minute. I just can't operate like that."

"Jesus Christ Ker," she snorted. "You make yourself sound like a fucking robot."

"Yeah I might but you know how I am."

I mean come on. I'm not the type of person that is so uptight that you could shove a lump of coal up my ass and I'll shit a diamond by the end of the week. I just like to get a really important thing out of the way that's all. So no I am not a bitch. And I'm not uptight.

"Yeah, I know"

We got out of Aubrey's bed and we left the room. She went into the bathroom and I went into the kitchen to make breakfast. I got the bacon and eggs out of the refrigerator and everything up on the stove.

As I was putting bacon in the pan Aubrey came into the kitchen.

"Keri, I could have made breakfast," she gasped.

"Well," I said. "You could've but I didn't want you to for two reasons."

"And what two reasons would that be"

"One, I wanted to take my mind off of this situation for a second. And two, I don't want you to burn the house down." I said.

"I am offended, Ker," she said pouting.

"I'm sorry Hun but it's just not the gift that God gave to you," I said.

"True," she said and we both laughed.

After we ate breakfast I went into my room and laid my clothes out for the day. I decided to wear black skinny jeans, an orange tank top, and my black Nike's. I grabbed my towel, sports bra, boxer shorts and shampoo and went into the bathroom.

I showered, washed my hair and got dressed. I dried my hair while Aubrey was taking a shower. When it was dry I left it down. My hair was jet black and naturally straight. In my opinion it was really long, it almost touches my ass so that's long enough. But I can't imagine myself with short hair and I don't like it either.

When I left my room the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock and it read 2:15. _'Wow, that was fast'_ I walked to the door and opened it.

I looked at the man in front of me. He was very lean and muscular, and had short dark brown hair and deep grey eyes. He looked like he could have been my age but I was kind of guessing that he was in his late 20's. Once I realized I was staring I started to blush.

"I'm so sorry for staring," I said. "Sometimes I just space out and don't even realize it."

"It's quite alright," he chuckled. "It happens a lot." Then my eyes widened.

"Well, wait until Aubrey sees you," I said. "You probably won't get that a lot."

Right on time, Aubrey makes her appearance. She took one look at him and…Good God.

"Damn you're fine," she said. _Oh_ _God…_

"Uh thanks. You must be Aubrey," he said as I let him inside. He extended his hand toward her and she took it without hesitation.

"Yes, I am," she said "And who are you?"

"I am Officer Garcia; I'm here to help with funeral arrangements, insurance and flight arrangements. Also I am very sorry for your loss, losing a parent can be extremely difficult during teenage years."

He was right. Most teenagers take the death of their parents hard. Some go into depression, others rebel against their parental guardians, and some end up doing drugs or other things to make the pain go away.

"Well now that the introduction is out of the way let's get started shall we," I said leading him to the couch.

A few hours later, we were all set. The ceremony was to be held at the New York state cemetery, her insurance was enough to pay for her coffin and tomb stone, and we would be on a flight to Seattle on Thursday. We planned on surprising them so we didn't make any calls telling them what has happened. But we were given their address so that we knew where to go.

But then I thought about something. It was only Tuesday so that left us only two days to pack.

After Officer Garcia left not before Aubrey's sad attempt to get his phone number, we immediately started to pack things up. Thank God we had a lot of cardboard boxes in the back room otherwise we would have to go and buy some therefore we would waste a significant amount of time, which apparently we don't have.

Our rooms weren't that big so packing up was a breeze. I only left out a few outfits. One for the funeral tomorrow, after the funeral, and the day that we leave. I packed up my mother's things thinking that I could give it to charity. But photo albums and things that were very important to her I kept.

I made phone calls to her job and our friends telling them the bad news and that the funeral was tomorrow at 8 o'clock. They told me that they could come and gave me their condolences. I went to the front office and told them that we were moving on Thursday and since the last month's rent was paid we could just leave. And last I called my job at the dance studio now the street from my apartment building and told them that I quit.

I absolutely love to dance. It has been something that I have enjoyed as a kid. And told be able to teach people things and different routines is awesome to me. I also made a transfer to the high school in La Push from my high school here.

I made dinner and Aubrey and I went to bed that night having a long day ahead of us tomorrow.

OH. MY. GOD. I love this so much. I really hope that you love this as much as you love Secret Love cause this is very awesome. I will be posting the 6th chapter from 'SL' just having a trouble y'know with school. God no one told me that high school would be this exciting. (PLEASE NOTE THE SARCASM!) *sigh* Ah well til next time…

Xxx Jacob's Imprinte


	2. Celebrating Life Not Death

(A/N): I hope that you liked the first chapter as much as I did because there is plenty more where that came from.

I do not own Twilight or its original characters.

Chapter 2: Celebrating Life Not Death

(Keri POV)

The next morning I woke up feeling mournful. Today is my mother's funeral. I only found out yesterday that she died in a car accident and today would be her burial. We were going to bury her under a weeping willow tree, just like she always wanted.

I sat up in my bed and leaned against the headboard. I wasn't ready to face reality just yet. Even though I've come to terms with the fact that my mother was gone, I just wasn't ready to face the world. I sat there for a while thinking of the good times that Aubrey, my mother and I and have shared. All the times we laughed until our stomachs hurt and our eyes watered, the things that we would to together when my mom wasn't working. It was just going to be me and Aubs against the world now.

As I was thinking of these things tears were streaming down my face. This was it. She was really gone now. Before I could get myself together sobs overtook my body. The loss of my mother was like a big pang of sadness, anger, and sympathy for the person that survived the crash when my mom didn't.

As I got myself together I got up out of my bed and walked to my closet. I got out a black dress that came down to my knees, underwear, a black bra, and black converse. I took all of my underwear and toiletries and went to the bathroom. I did my business, washed my hands and turned the water on and waited for it to warm up. As I waited I brushed my teeth and took of my underwear. I always sleep in boxer shorts and sports bras to bed cause it's the only way that I can sleep. If I sleep in regular pajamas then it would be like someone writhing in pain. When I was little I would always take off my pajamas in the middle of the night. My mom would just give up and just let me sleep in my underwear.

I figured that the water should be warm enough so I got in and felt my muscles relax as the warm water hit me. I washed my body and hair and stepped out of the shower before Aubrey woke up and needed to take her shower.

When I got out of the bathroom I went in my room and saw Aubrey sitting on my bed.

"Morning Aubs," I greeted.

"Hey," she said smiling softly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she said. "Are _you _ok?

"Yeah," I said. "I'm fine."

"Well I'm gonna take my shower and then I'll do our hair and make-up," she said.

"No, you can do my hair," I said. "I do not wear make-up."

"Ok, I'll just do your hair," she laughed.

With that she left the room and went into the bathroom. I dried myself off and put my lotion and deodorant on. Once that was done I put on my dress and sneakers. I can't wear heels; I just don't like to be girly.

I heard Aubrey come out of the bathroom and walk to my door.

"I'm just gonna put on my clothes and then I come and do your hair," she said.

"Ok take your time," I told her.

I waited for Aubrey to put her clothes on for a few minutes. I wondered who would actually come to my mom's funeral. Would they actually feel sorry for me? Or would they do it just to be nice and just leave. My mom was a good person to everybody she met so I don't know if she would have any enemies.

Aubrey came in the room with a black dress that came to her knees and all of her hair products in her Victoria's Secret duffel bag. She started to straighten my hair with her flat iron (as if it already needs to be straightened even more than it already is.) Once she was done she put my hair into a half ponytail and draped the part that wasn't in the hair tie over my shoulders.

"You're all done," she told me.

"Thanks Aubs," I said. "I really like it."

"You're welcome Hun."

I watched as he went to work and her face. She only put on a thin layer of make-up considering the fact that she might wipe them away mostly. Once she was done with her face, she immediately got to work on her hair.

She took her curling iron and put her hair into loose curls. Every time she let them go they fell like feathers along her back. Once she was done she put on her shoes and looked at the clock.

"We should eat something and then head out 'cause it's almost eight," she told me.

"No, you go ahead and eat," I said. "I'll just wait in the car."

She stared at me for a while then nodded. She walked out of the door leaving me in silence. I sat there for a while and took a deep breath. I got off of the bed and walked into the living room.

"I'm almost finished eating," Aubrey called from the kitchen. "I'll just meet you in the car ok?"

"Ok," I said, grabbed my keys and went outside. I walked through the parking lot towards my Black Cadillac Escalade. It was my pride and joy. Plus I paid for it myself; you have no idea what it's like to work hard for something and enjoy the benefits of it.

I unlocked the car and climbed in. I started the car and turned the radio on. I took a deep breath and let the music fill me ears. It was a good song and it just kind of described the way I felt right now.

_Gravity is working against me  
And gravity wants to bring me down_

Oh I'll never know what makes this man  
With all the love that his heart can stand  
Dream of ways to throw it all away

Oh Gravity is working against me  
And gravity wants to bring me down

Oh twice as much ain't twice as good  
And can't sustain like a one half could  
It's wanting more  
That's gonna send me to my knees

Oh gravity, stay the hell away from me  
And gravity has taken better men than me (now how can that be?)

Just keep me where the light is  
Just keep me where the light is  
Just keep me where the light is  
C'mon keep me where the light is  
C'mon keep me where the light is  
Oh... where the light is

By the time the song ended I heard Aubrey open the door and enter the car. She looked at me and smiled.

"You ready to go," she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, more ready than ever."

I backed out of the parking spot and drove out of the lot. As I drove down the street towards the cemetery I couldn't help but think _'Please God let everything be alright."_

* * *

We got to the cemetery with about 10 minutes to spare. We figured we might meet the priest and see who actually can to the burial.

We got out if the car and walked toward the tree where mom would be buried under and we saw a bunch of people. As we got closer I felt the nerves start to set in. I felt Aubrey grab my hand,

"It's ok Keri," she said. "Just take a deep breath and you'll be just fine."

She was right. If I just took a deep breath them everything will be ok. I nodded closing my eyes and took a very deep breath and let it out. I opened my eyes and I felt a little bit better.

"You alright now," she asked, concerned. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "I kind of needed that."

"Well come on, let's go."

We walked hand in hand towards the gravesite. We were almost there, when we were suddenly bombarded with hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Oh, Keri, sweetheart I am so sorry about your mother," said Mrs. Brown, one of my mom's coworkers and closest friends.

"Thank you Mrs. Brown," I told her. "I know you and my mother were the best of friends and I know that you will miss her just as much as Aubrey and I do."

She agreed. "Will you be giving a speech during the service," she asked. I nodded.

"Yes," I said. "Right after the priest says prayer."

"All right, sweetie," she said. "I'm going to go sit down, but you go speak to the rest of the people here."

"Ok, I'll see you later." She kissed me on the cheek once more and made her way towards the chairs where the grave was. I made my way towards the other people that have arrived. They gave me and Aubrey hugs and kisses along with their condolences. By the time I got to the last guest the priest was ready to start. I made my way to the chair next to Aubrey in the first row of the grave. I took a deep breath for I knew that this day would be full for mourn and sadness.

Once people were seated the priest started to speak. I couldn't help the tears that were rolling down my face. I wiped then form my eyes and Aubrey grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. I looked at her and she had tears running down her face too. And we just cried together throughout the sermon.

* * *

"And now Amy's daughter, Kerianna would like to say a few words on the behalf of her mother," Pastor Waters said. "Kerianna would come up please."

I nodded, and let out the breath that I didn't realize that I was holding. I took the folded piece of paper that I had on the side of me shoe out and walked to the podium. I unfolded the paper and looked up. The nervousness set in once I realized that everyone was looking at me.

Pastor Waters kissed me and the forehead and stepped off to the side. I smiled weakly.

"Thank you," I whispered and cleared my throat. "First I would like to thank you all for coming here. I'm sure that my mom would be very happy to know that she had people that cared deeply for her other than Aubrey and myself. Uh, my mother was…the best mother that a kid could want. She was so full of life and she loved any person that came into her life. She always gave to people without ever expecting any kind of repayment. She was even so generous that she took in my best friend Aubrey when her parents and sister died because she didn't want her to go into foster care. She loved us unconditionally and I absolutely loved her for that. Nothing ever brought her down. Whenever something tragic ever happened in her life she would always look on the bright side and kept going. She was very family oriented and supported everything that we did, no matter how crazy it may seem. My mother once told me 'when I die, do not mourn the loss of where of wherever my soul may go, but celebrate my life and what I've taught you so that you can pass those lessons on to your children and your grandchildren.' So what I'm trying to say is that this is _not_ a funeral. This is a celebration. We are celebrating life not death. Thank you so much."

By the time I finished my speech people where clapping and I was crying. I walked back to my seat and Aubrey pulled me into a tight hug and I hugged her back and we stood there for a while. We eventually broke apart and sat down. Mrs. Brown grabbed a bouquet of red and white roses, passing them out to everyone.

"And now we will place the roses on the coffin." Pastor Waters said.

We got up and one by one we placed our roses onto the coffin. Once it was my turn I placed the roses down and stood there for a while more.

"I love you mom," I whispered, kissing the casket and I immediately started to sob. I walked away from the grave and stood there crying silently. I watched as the rest of the guests put their roses on the casket saying their 'goodbyes' and 'I'll miss yous'.

When the sermon was over, I shook everyone's hand and hugged them thanking them for coming. They all told me that they were sorry for my loss, telling me that my mother was a great woman and wished me the best of luck.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked and saw Armando Rodriguez, the man in apartment A5. He was actually standing in front of me, I can't believe it!

He looked so good. He was wearing a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled a quarter inch up his forearm, dark blue jeans and some dress shoes. He was smiling at me with his 100 watt smile. Good Lord.

"Hey Keri," he said with a hint of his Cuban accent. Oh God he's so suave.

I just stood there, frozen like a statue. I was completely unable to form real words. But by some miracle I started to speak.

"H-hi Armando," I stuttered. We looked at each other for a long time, not saying anything. I began to nervously shift my weight from one foot to the other but I decided to say something.

"Thank you for coming down here. This meant a lot to me."

"It was no problem," he shrugged. "I always thought your mother was a nice woman and I felt it necessary to pay my respects."

"Well thank you anyway," I said.

"So where are you going to live," he asked.

"Uh, Aubrey and I are going to move to Washington to live with my father and my twin brother."

"I thought you were an only child," he said confused. I nodded.

"I thought so too," I started. "But when I found out that my mother died, I found out that I had a twin."

He nodded understanding. "What part of Washington are you guys moving to," he asked suddenly.

"We're moving to La Push," I said. "It's a small reservation near the city of Forks."

"And I have no idea where neither of those places are," he said with a laugh and I joined in.

"Well, I did some research on it last night and I found out that its always cold and rainy there so I'll be using my umbrella more often than I'd like to," I chuckled. "But La Push does have a beach and the landscape is _very_ beautiful."

"Well that's good," he said. "I wish both you and Aubrey the best of luck. I have to go. Bye, Keri." And he hugged me and _kissed me on the cheek!_ And he walked away. I could feel the heat rushing to my face as I touched my cheek.

"Bye," I faintly whispered nut I knew he couldn't hear me. I was finally brought back to reality when someone touched my shoulder. I looked and saw Aubs standing next to me, looking at me with concern. I smiled at her.

"Are you ok," she asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"Because you were staring off into space and touching your cheek."

"I'm fine," I said. She nodded.

We watched as people left, packing into their cars and moving on with their lives.

"Hey Ker," Aubrey said.

"Yeah Aubs," I responded.

"I was thinking" she started. "Since we leave tomorrow and we won't have time to do this. Can we go to my parents' and sister's graves"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," I said. "Come on let's go."

We stopped by my mom's grave and watched as they lowered the casket and threw dirt in the grave.

"Bye mom," I said. "We love you."

I walked over to Mrs. Brown and asked her if she had any more roses and she gave me the rest. I grabbed them and walked back over to Aubrey.

"You ready," I asked.

"Yeah."

We walked down the short path that leads to some other graves. We walked a few minutes more and finally stopped at three graves that were bordered by little shrubs. We stood there for a long time, not saying anything.

Aubrey's parents and little sister died in a bank robbery. She was with me that day when it happened. The robber started to get irritated so he started to kill off hostages. 11 people were killed that day. 3 of them were Aubrey's family.

I looked at Aubs with tears rolling down my face. Her face was the same too. She looked back at me and started to sob. I hugged her tightly crying with her.

"I miss them so much Keri," she cried.

"I know honey me too."

We cried for awhile and held each other. When we stopped crying, we placed the flowers on each grave.

"I still can't believe after all these years that they're gone"

"I'm pretty sure that they miss you just as much as you miss them." She nodded.

"You ready to go home," she asked.

"Only when you're ready," I replied.

She sighed. "Bye Mom, Dad, Grace. I love you guys," she said and walked off.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. O'day bye Gracie, love you" I said and ran to catch up with Aubrey. We walked all the way to the car, got in and drove home.

* * *

Oh man that was sad wasn't it. But I hoped that you guys liked it and will review and I will have and update for you soon. Love you all!

Xxx Jacob's Imprinte


	3. I Imprinted On A Guy! Or so I thought

(Keri POV)

Ok so I don't know how you wake up or start your day or anything like that. But if it doesn't involve someone jumping on your bed, screaming your name and causing you to fall out of your bed, you are lucky.

"Oh my God Keri," Aubrey screamed. "I just had the greatest idea!"

"If this idea is so good that you have to damn near pile drive me off of my bed, then it better be awesome," I said, pulling myself off of the floor.

She rolled her eyes and helped me up. Whenever she got some type of idea, she would _always_ be so enthusiastic.

"Do you remember Andrew Brooks," she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "What about him?" 

"Well do you remember that he moved to Seattle after he graduated?"

"Yes, but why are you telling me this?" I asked, slightly confused.

She rolled her eyes again for what seemed like the hundredth time this morning and sighed.

"Well I was kind of thinking that we could stay with him until we find your dad."

I stared at her as if she had an extra head. Was she serious?

"Aubrey..."

"Come on Ker it'll be fun," she pleaded. "And I know that you don't want to drive all the way from Seattle to La Push just coming off of a six hour flight. Plus Andrew has a bit of a crush on you."

Well everything that she said was true. Excluding the part about Andrew having a crush on me. I shook my head and sighed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. "Because once you make this decision the deal is done."

"Yes Keri I'm super sure."

"Okay. But make sure you call him and make sure he knows we're coming."

I watched as she clapped her hands happily and ran out of the room. I chuckled and looked at the clock. It was 5:45 AM and my alarm was going to go off soon. I got off of the bed and grabbed all of my toiletries and walked to the bathroom.

I closed the door and undressed myself and turned the water on and waited for it to warm up. I brushed my teeth, did my business and hopped in the shower letting the warm water sooth me. I washed my body and hair twice before I rinsed off and turned the water off, getting out of the shower.

I walked out of the bathroom and rushed into my room (soon to be old room) and proceeded to dry my hair and get dressed in a simple black tank top, jeans and Nikes. And I'll tell ya, I have more pairs of sneakers than I do pairs of pants. I had to have an entire box and a half just for my sneakers. But it's my thing to collect sneakers don't judge me.

"Little Muff," Aubrey called.

I sighed. Little Muff has been my nickname since the fifth grade. Wanna know how I got that name? Well the funny thing is I'm short like 5' 0" short and so my friends would always make fun of my height and our Spanish teacher calls all of her students muffs and Aubrey so magically came up with the name that is Little Muff.

But I'm still growing every day, so that counts for something.

"Yes," I responded.

She popped her head in the door and she was literally beaming.

"From the look on your face I'm going to assume that Andrew said yes?"

"YES!"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. "So this is a done deal. Cause remember what I said, once it's done we can't undo it."

"Yes Little Muff, it's a done deal. When I called Andrew he seemed excited and said that he has two extra rooms in his penthouse apartment he wouldn't mind the company."

"Okay, I'm gonna finish getting dressed and then we'll wait for the movers to come and get our stuff and the car. And then we'll head to the airport."

She nodded. "Alright, well I'm gonna take a shower and get dressed."

Before I could say anything else, Aubrey walked out of the room and went into the bathroom. I continued to get dressed and put my hair into a loose bun.

I wonder what Andrew might say when he sees me. I used to have a crush on him when he was still in high school. But that was my sophomore year and I had a crush on almost every hot guy in school. The only reason why I wonder what he'll think is because one of my friends – or should I say one of my former friends – told Andrew and half of the school that I had a crush on him. So now I'm just wondering if he'll act weird around me and try to avoid me.

I shook my head and got rid of all of those thoughts. That's not something that I should be worrying about right now.

I finished getting dressed and looked in the mirror to see if I was suitable to walk outside. I grabbed my duffle bag and made sure I had everything that I needed: phone, ipod, extra changing clothes, ball cap, etc.

Once I checked everything, I walked out of the door and turned to look at the now empty room – not including the dresser and bed seeing as it belonged to the apartment – and closed the door.

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, waiting for the movers to get here. I waited for a few minutes and eventually I got bored so I pulled my ipod out of my bag and turned it on. I selected Set fire to the rain by Adele aka one of the best songs ever. I put my feet on the couch and laid my head on the armrest closing my eyes.

I didn't know that I had fallen asleep until I was awakened my Aubrey shaking me.

"Keri, wake up," she said. "The movers are here."

I groaned and sat up rubbing my face and stretching. I got up from the couch and walked toward the door. When I got to the door I was very surprised at who I saw standing there.

Armando – sigh – I had no idea where he worked and it never came up in conversation, but who would've thought that he would be the one to help me move.

He looked up at me and smiled with his perfect teeth, making sure that his bright hazel eyes lit up. Oh God he's trying to kill me.

"Well," he said raising his eyebrows "We meet again Kerianna."

"Being quite formal are we?" I asked. "Full name and all. I'm impressed."

"Well uh, I am on the clock," he said coming closer. "Have to be as professional as I can."

"Well you're doing a good job at that," I patted his strong shoulder. "Keep it up."

"You think you're funny don't you?"

I chuckled and started to walk away. "I don't think I'm funny, I know I am."

It took about an hour and forty-five minutes to load all on our things and about fifteen to load the car. By the time we were all finished, Aubrey had called a cab to take us to the airport and Armando was getting ready to take our things to shipping.

"Ok so I'll take all of this to the shipping company and they'll probably have it at your address within two or three days."

"Ok that's fine with me," I said shrugging. "Thank you so much for this I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem. It's just my job."

"Well the fact that I know you and you did help me makes it count even more," I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said. "It was my pleasure to help you."

Just then we heard a loud honk and turned around and saw Aubrey walk towards the cab.

"I guess this is goodbye," I said.

"Yeah," he said. "Goodbye Keri." It was his turn to kiss me on the cheek and of course I blushed.

Great job Keri.

No really just _great_!

"Goodbye."

With that I grabbed my bags and walked towards the cab and climbed into the back seat. The driver turned around and looked at us. He was fairly tan skinned but his complexion was lighter than mine, he had dark brown eyes and thinning black hair he was also wearing a blue and white Yankees ball cap. I groaned inwardly.

Ugh _Yankees…_

I like the Mets.

"Where to ladies," he said smiling, showing a perfect row of teeth.

"JFK International Airport please," I said smiling back.

"Okay sit tight," he said pulling out of the parking lot.

"So are you guys visiting?" the man asked, trying to make conversation.

"Uh no we're moving," Aubrey responded.

"Oh really," he said. "I guess you've had enough of ole Long Island huh? Where you guys moving to?"

Since it's only been a few days since my mom's death, it's kind of a taboo subject. But either way I didn't really have to tell anyone, well except for my dad and Embry.

"Uh no we could never get enough and we're moving to Washington."

There was a moment of silence and Aubrey decided to take the opportunity to speak.

"So…what was that earlier?" She asked accusingly

"What are you talking about?"

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. What was that thing with Armando back there?"

"We were just saying goodbye to each other."

"'We were just saying goodbye to each other' my ass. You two were all but making out just then."

"How do you call giving each other pecks on the cheek all but making out, that's not even close?"

"I'm just saying," She stared throwing her hands up in defeat. "You liked this guy the moment he moved into the apartment building."

I took a deep breath and sighed. Armando did move the building two years ago and I will admit that I did have a little crush on him but that was it, nothing more, and nothing less. And plus I've seen how many girlfriends he's had in the past two years and to be honest it was kind of a turn off. But I never stopped thinking he was hot; he was…more like a hot man whore. And man whores are so not my type.

"Yeah like when he first moved in then after seeing all the girls he had in and out of his apartment like quick change, I kinda changed my mind. But hot damn if that boy isn't fine as hell. Mmmmmm _goddamn._"

"Amen."

We sat in silence for like five seconds, looked at each other and burst out laughing. By the time we were done laughing we had tears running down our faces. I wiped my eyes and tried to control my breathing.

"Oh man," she said. "I just hope there are guys like Armando when we get to Washington."

"I know, huh?"

The ride to the airport was unbelievably long and the cab driver was kind of creeping me out. Whenever we were at a stop light he would look in the rear view mirror and just stare at Aubrey and me the way a fat kid looks at cake and I found that _really _disturbing. But finally here we are and away from the creepy cab driver.

"Alright ladies, here you are," he said turning around to look at us. I paid him his cash and we both thanked him and got out of the car as fast as we could.

He popped the trunk and we got our bags out of the car and headed towards the entrance. We went to the front desk, go our tickets, checked our bags – not including our carryon bags – and made our way to the gate.

We got there in enough time with about 15 minutes to spare. I sat down and sat my bag in front of me. Aubrey sat next to me and sighed.

"I wonder what they're like," I said breaking the silence.

"Who?"

"My dad and brother. Will I look like just like my dad, will I have an identical twin brother, and will we both look like mom? Will they like me, will they resent me, and will Embry be mad at mom? I just can't help but think about it. It will just always be lingering in the back of my mind and until I find out, I'll just have this big pile of anxiety."

"Keri, everything will be okay. They won't be mad at you for something you couldn't control. It's not your fault in any way shape or form. And hopefully if you're lucky you guys will look alike."

I just nodded and sighed. She was totally spot on. I was just being paranoid for nothing.

"You're right," I said. "Everything will be just fine."

"Now that that's settled, I'm going to the food court do you want anything?"

"No I'm good, thanks."

"Okay, be right back!" And she was off. *Sigh* great.

I opened up my bag and got my black NY ball cap. I zipped the bag closed and put the cap on, tucking all of my hair into it. Aubrey has constantly told me that I look like a boy when I do this but I don't care because I think I look good wearing my hats like this. After I did that I just sat back and waited for Aubrey to get back.

"Hey there," a cheeky yet seductive voice said. I turned my head in the direction from which the voice came and saw a girl that looked like she was about two inches taller than me, had brown hair and eyes, a pale heart shaped face and excellent bone structure.

"Hey," I responded with a husky voice. "What's up?"

"I was just with my friends over there and we thought that it would be a good idea if I came over and talked to you. Is that okay with you?"

"Uh, I guess so," I still had that huskiness in my voice for some reason.

"So where are you heading off to?"

"I'm moving to Washington."

"Oh why, I thought that I would be able to get to know you. But you're moving." She pouted and moved closer to me so that she was right next to my ear. "We could've been _great_ friends."

Either she's a lesbian or she thinks….

Oh my God! She thinks I'm a boy.

"Look…" I paused so I could get her name.

"Anna."

"Anna, you seem like a really nice girl and all but uh, I'm not what you think I am." She gasped.

"You're gay?"

"*sigh* No I'm not gay. I'm a girl." That seemed to do the trick.

"Eww you're a girl? I thought you were a guy! Maybe you should try taking off that hat you freak and maybe no one would get confused with your gender."And she stormed off to her crowd of friends.

Was that really supposed to hurt me? Wow, the things some girls do for effect.

I rolled my eyes and continued to sit and wait for Aubrey.

"Keri," I heard and turned towards the voice. I saw Aubrey with a big bag and bottles of water in her hands. I walked over to help her.

"Jesus Aubrey what did you do, buy the whole food court?"

She rolled her eyes. "No smartass," she said. "I took the liberty of buying you a cinnamon roll and a bottle of water."

"Well thank you very much."

_Ladies and gentlemen the flight to Seattle is now boarding._

"Our plane awaits us," Aubrey said making her way towards the gate. I shook my head and followed.

Once we were on the plane we listened to the pilot explain the safety rules and regulations of the plane all the while the flight attendants and a few female passengers were gawking at me like I was a piece of meat. I mean do the not notice the fact that I have breasts. Come on!

This was going to be one hell of a flight.

_6 excruciatingly long hours later…_

"Keri are you okay?" I heard Aubrey ask me. We were at the baggage claim and I was kind of nervous.

"Yeah I'm fine," I responded. "I'm just really nervous about seeing Andrew again. I don't know how things will go because of what happened our sophomore year."

"Oh my God would you stop worrying so much? Everything will be just fine there is no need to get yourself worked up over it."

"You're right…"

"As always."

"Smartass. You're right I'm just over analyzing everything and overreacting and I shouldn't."

"Damn right you shouldn't," she said. "Where the hell is Andrew?"

I looked around to see if I could recognize him. I stopped in my tracks looking at a guy who was about six foot, black hair, from what I could tell he had green eyes, a gruff five o 'clock shadow. He looked very familiar. His eyes met mine and started to smile and wave.

I looked around thinking that he couldn't possibly be waving at me. I looked at him and pointed to myself in question. He laughed and nodded coming towards us. I turned to tap Aubrey on the shoulder.

"Dude look," I said not taking my eyes away from him. Aubrey looked up whistled.

"Damn girl he is hot," she said. "And he's walking towards us. Keri take that stupid hat off and fix your hair."

I scoffed taking my hat off and combed through my hair with my fingers lazily. The guy finally stops in front of us smiling and then he does the unthinkable. He scooped me into a bear hug lifting me up off the ground.

"Dude what the fuck is your problem," I said hitting his big broad shoulders trying to make him put me down. He put my down and looked at me shocked as Aubrey and I gave him the 'what the hell' look.

"I can't believe you guys don't recognize me," he said. "It's me Andrew."

My eyes widened in shock. He was barely recognizable. As I stared at him I same guy that sat in my Spanish class. The guy who I was kind lost in love with for like centuries.

_Wow!_

"Oh my God Andy I'm so sorry," I said hugging him as tight as I could. He chuckled and put his big warm arms around me.

"It's fine," he said. "I get that a lot. When I went home last summer my mom didn't even recognize me."

"Well I can see why I mean look at you," Aubrey said. "You beefed up dude."

He chuckled. "Yeah, when I had a bit of free time after classes I went to the gym and I guess my work paid off."

_Uh hell yes it paid off!_

"Oh hey, Keri, Aubrey told me what happened to your mother and I'm so sorry," he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, she's in a better place now. So I guess I can come to terms with it."

He nodded. "Okay well let's get your things in the car and get going."

Andrew helped us grab our bags and led us to his car. When we got to his car he offered to put our bags in the car for us. I was going to tell him the he didn't have to but he insisted. I sighed and let him do it knowing that I wouldn't win this battle. Suddenly I felt someone pull me backwards. I was met face to face with Aubrey.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want to sit in the front seat, Keri?" she asked smirking.

"No," I said nervously. "I'm fine sitting in the back."

"No Little Miff I insist."

"I'm not sitting in the passenger's seat."

"Oh yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Having fun in the front seat Keri?"

I turned around and glared at her as she smiled triumphal.

"I'm glad you are."

"So Keri," Andrew started. "How have you been since I last seen you?"

"Well before my mom died I was happy and I was being a regular teenager. Nothing changed with me. But with my mom's accident it just made me have a whole new outlook on life. Plus I found out that I have a father and twin brother who live here so when God closes one door he opens another."

"Wow so is that the reason why you came here?"

"Pretty much yeah. But enough about me, what's been going on with you?"

"Um I'm in my junior year of college, I live in a penthouse apartment with my girlfriend, and I have a really well paying job so I guess I'm doing well."

I had to take 5 on that one. Andy has a girlfriend? Why don't I feel jealous? I actually feel happy for him. I guess I don't like him the way I used to years ago.

"That is so awesome," I said smiling a real genuine. "So, what's her name?"

"Jennifer," he said blushing. My eyes widened. Aubrey saw it too

"Oh my stars," she said in a country accent. "Little Andrew is blushing."

"Dammit Aubrey," he said not able to wipe the smirk off his face.

We all laughed and talked the rest of the way to his apartment.

"Dude your place is… Oh My God!" I said running into Andrew's living room after looking over the entire apartment. It was Incredibly beautiful, it had two bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms and a very beautiful kitchen and the living room was decked out with a big screen TV and there was a pool table near the window. It was just amazing.

"Thanks," he said smiling. "I'm glad you like in."

Before I could say anything else Aubrey came bolting out of the bathroom with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Oh my God, there's a Jacuzzi in the bathroom!"

"And I'm glad you like it too Aubrey," he said.

Aubrey came over to Andrew and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Thanks for letting us stay here," she said as he pulled me into the group hug.

"It was no problem," he said. "Anything for you guys."

"So," I heard Aubrey start. "When do we get to meet the infamous Jennifer?"

He laughed as we both looked at him waiting for an answer.

"She'll be here in a little bit," he said checking his watch. "She got off of work like ten minutes ago so she won't be long."

"Awesome," I said. "Maybe we should unpack."

"Yeah, we should."

"Okay well take your time. I'll be in here if you need anything," Andrew called as we walked out of the living room.

"Thanks," Aubrey and I shouted.

"So now that we're here, what do we do now?" I said looking at Aubrey. We had finished unpacking about 15 minutes ago. Now we were lying on the big and quite comfortable bed.

"I guess we could go on our 'daddy and twin brother hunt'," she said. "I just want for you to be ready to make the decision to go and find them. Don't rush yourself."

"You're right," I said. "I'm just so anxious to meet them. I can't wait."

"Okay then we'll go tomorrow." I nodded and yawned.

"Well it looks like you're on the same page I'm on cause I'm tired as hell."

We both laughed and talked some more before we eventually fell asleep.

"Hey Keri, wake up," I heard someone say, shaking me.

"Ugh no 5 more minutes," I mumbled.

I heard a chuckle. "Dude you said '5 more minutes' _20 minutes ago!_"

I sighed and sat up facing Andrew who was laughing at me.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You and the total goofy look that you've got going on."

I looked around to find that Aubrey wasn't next to me anymore.

"She's in the living room with Jennifer. She woke up before you but she didn't want to wake you up. Said you needed your rest. And she's right because you're gonna need it for tonight."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"We're gonna take you guys out. It's your first night in Seattle and who knows how much time we're gonna spend together before you go to La Push."

I smiled. "Okay," I said hopping out of the bed and was about to make my way towards the door but Andrew stopped me.

"What?"

"You might wanna fix your hair first."

I turned around and looked in the mirror and saw the monstrosity that was my hair.

"Good Lord!"

"Ha!"

"Keri, this is Jennifer. Jennifer, this is Keri."

"Hi it's nice to meet you," I said holding out my hand to shake. She looked at my hand then looked at me and it looked like she kind of turn her face up but I guess I was just hallucinating. She shook my hand and smiled a very fake smile.

So Andrew fell in love with a bitch. How pleasant.

"It's nice to meet you too. And I'm sorry about your mother."

"Thank you. She's in a better place."

_In which you won't be when your time comes._

"Well I think we should get ready for our night out," I heard Andy say.

"Yeah," Aubrey said getting up off the couch. "Let's get ready."

I nodded and walked with her towards 'our' room. When we reached it I closed the door and looked at Aubrey.

"WHAT THE HELL!" we both whispered/yelled.

"Was she serious?" Aubrey asked.

"As a heart attack."

"What."

"A"

"Bitch!"

We both sighed and slumped on the bed.

"Why don't you go and take a shower while I get my clothes ready," Aubrey said.

"Okay," I said getting up and going towards the linen closet near the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and towel. I went into the bathroom and got undressed, turned the water on, and hopped in the shower, not waiting for it to warm up. After washing my hair and body, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me. I went into the room and saw Aubrey stuffing something in a tote bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked making her jump and turn around, hiding her bag. I lifted an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Nothing," she said. Of course I didn't believe her.

"Uh huh," I said, walking towards her. I reached for the bag but she stanched it away as if her hand had touched an open flame.

"Oh no, you are not gonna see what's in this bag."

"And why won't I?" 

"Because it's my emergency bag."

"Oh my God Aubrey! Seriously?"

In case you're wondering what her emergency bag is, it's a bag that Aubrey packs whenever we go out. I would wear whatever I wanted when I walked out of the house but if something were to happen to those clothes, I as forced to wear whatever girly outfit Aubrey had picked out for me. And it has happened _every single time I've gone out with her! _

"Don't worry, Keri it's not that bad," she said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "It's just a dress and you can keep your sneakers cause I know you can't wear heels."

"Ugh! Okay!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Yay!" she said jumping up and down and ran into the bathroom, taking a towel with her on the way.

I ran my fingers through my damp hair and sighed. I sat there for a few seconds and then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, not really thinking anything of it. The door opened and there stood Andrew with a shocked face I laughed.

"Dude chill out you act like you've never seen a girl in a towel before."

"I have but I've never seen _you_ in a towel before."

"Okay, why did this conversation suddenly just get awkward?" I asked.

"Because I guess you finally realized that you don't have a crush on me anymore."

I guess he was right. If I did still have that crush on him I would've tried to do everything I could to avoid him seeing me in a towel.

"You're right," I said laughing. "So, what brings you here?"

"Oh uh I was just going to tell you where we were going later."

"Cool. Where?"

"Hard Rock Café, I remember you guys telling me how much you wanted to go so I figured, why not?"

"Oh my God! That's so awesome, thank you so much. I'd totally hug you right now but, you know."

"Uh yeah, right. So be sure to tell Aubrey when she gets out if the shower."

"Okay," I said smiling. With that Andrew left the room, closing the door behind him.

I smiled to myself and got dressed. I put on a pair of jeans, a blue plaid button up and a pair of black Nikes with blue rims. I brushed my hair and put it all in my ball cap but this time I wore it backwards. Once I was finished I rolled up the sleeves on my shirt and sat on the bed and waited for Aubrey. When she was out of the shower she looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Something's up," she said. "I can tell."

"You're right," I replied. "But it's nothing bad I promise."

"Okay, then what is it."

"Well, Andrew just told me that we're going to Hard Rock Café."

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"No dude I'm super serious."

"AHH!"

"I know, this is so exciting!"

After we cheered for so time, Aubrey got dressed and did her hair and makeup which I don't understand how she could take so long doing it. I mean come on, really? It took me 30 minutes – including showering – to get ready and it took Aubrey almost an hour and a half. I just don't get it. When she was finally finished, she stood up and smiled.

"How do I look?" she asked spinning around. She wore a yellow sundress with white and black flowers with black heels. Her hair was in a half ponytail and she had a Smokey eye thing going with her makeup.

"You look great. Can we go now?"

She chuckled. "Yes we can go but seriously Keri, with the hat?"

"Yeah, seriously. Can we go?"

She threw her hands up in defeat and grabbed her bag. "Alright, let's go."

"Thank God!"

"Wow," Andrew said. "You guys look great. Don't they look great Jen?"

"Yeah, Aubrey you look beautiful and Keri… you look… like you're going out and play basketball."

Then the room went quiet.

I stared at her for a few seconds. She was wearing a purple halter top and black mini skirt that was so short that if she were to bend down I would have been able to see her underwear. Her hair was in a high ponytail and the ends were curled. And her makeup… I don't even want to talk about her makeup.

"Thank you for your, lovely compliment," I replied.

"My pleasure," she said as she grabbed Andrew's arm and pulled him towards the door. Once their backs were turned to Aubrey, who was already looking at me.

"Can I choke her now?" I asked.

"No Little Muff, you can't."

This was going to be a long night.

"I don't know why we can't just leave her here, I mean look at how she's dressed! She is going to embarrass us!" I heard Jennifer whisper loudly to Andy as we were sitting in the parking lot of the restaurant. We got here 15 minutes ago and she was not letting us out of the car.

"She won't be embarrassing me," he said. "Look, she's not a girly girl Jen. She doesn't wear dresses and skirts or high heels or anything like that."

"I really don't think that this is the time to argue about this," I said cutting in.

"I'm just saying that she should look the part!" She said, ignoring my comment.

"What the hell does that mean?" I said. "I'm wearing a shirt and jeans. Please for the love of God get over it! Now Andrew would you please let me out of this car before I suffer from claustrophobia?"

He nodded and unlocked the door. Aubrey and I gathered our things and were about to open the door when Jennifer spoke again.

"If she goes in there, she's not sitting with us."

"Fine then I won't sit with you and your uppity ass!"

"And neither will I," Aubrey said.

"Or me," Andrew said.

The three of us got out of the car and walked towards the entrance.

"Keri, I'm so sorry," Andrew said putting and arm around my shoulder. Aubrey grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

Just then we heard a car door slam behind us. Andrew removed his arm from my shoulders and turned around. Aubrey and I turned around and saw Jennifer walking up to us.

"I thought about it in the car and I was being very stupid and selfish and I'm sorry Keri."

"No problem."

"And I'm sorry Andy," She whined. I had to roll my eyes. Of course Andrew had to give in and hugged her. I wanted to gag.

"It's sort of okay, but I forgive you."

"Now that the make-up session is over with can we please?" Aubrey said. "It's kind of cold out here."

"Alright let's go."

We walked through the door and got a booth. As the waitress was leading us to the booth Aubrey grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her as we walked.

"I didn't buy her apology at all. Did you?" she whispered.

"Not for a second," I whispered back.

Once we got to the booth the hostess smiled and set our menus on the table and told us someone will be with us shortly. Andrew and Jennifer sat next to each other and Aubrey and I were going to do the same. Aubrey was gonna sit down but then she looked to her left she eyes went wide.

"Aubrey what is it?" I asked.

"There is a table across from us and there some very hot guys there. There's a girl too, look."

I shook my head and looked to where Aubrey was looking and saw a table that seated six people. There were five guys and a girl. They all had copper skin that was just like mine and jet black hair that was just like mine too. Some of the guys were kind of cute but there was one guy who stood out to me the most. His hair was cropped short and was kind of spiked. He had a nice smile and dare I say very kissable lips. His gaze shifted towards me and he stared at me. When this happened I felt some sort of connection, a pull towards him. Nervously I looked away and next to Aubrey who gave me a worried look.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded wordlessly.

I hope I didn't embarrass myself.

(Jacob POV)

I don't know why they brought me here. I just wanted to sit in my room and mope in peace but no, Quil, Embry, Jared, Leah and Paul just had to come in and drag me here. I didn't want to be here but Paul says that I have to get out of the house and 'get over that leech lover'.

It's been two weeks since the battle with the newborns. My broken bones are all healed but I don't think that my heart is. I mean Bella is going to marry my mortal enemy in a couple of months! And soon enough, she's going to be just like them, a leech. My life has gone to hell in a hand basket.

"Oh cheer up Jakey boy," Quil said. "You're gonna have fun tonight. I guarantee it."

I want to believe that I'll have fun, but I don't know if that's gonna happen.

"I get that you guys wanted me to be out of the house and everything but why did you bring me to Hard Rock Café? There are plenty of other places that we could've gone to."

"It's different," Embry said. I looked at him as if he had three heads. "What? It is I mean even if it comes down to it, you could meet a girl and it could help you take a break from life. Preferably a break from Bella, it's been two weeks dude."

"You know what? Fine, you guys have been bugging me about getting over her since the battle so why not?"

I had to get over her but the thing is, did I really want to…?

_Yes._

"Finally the jackass has come to his senses," I heard Leah say under her breath. I ignored her comment as I always did and sunk further into my chair.

After about a half an hour I was starting to loosen up and just be my old self. It felt good to laugh and smile. I can't remember the last time I did either of those things. Everything seemed to be pretty good up until I looked up and saw a group of four getting ready to sit in a booth across from us. There was a couple who were already sitting down and then there was a girl in a dress who was looking at our table the dude next to her tapped her and then she pointed towards our table. The guy looked to where she was pointing and looked at me and suddenly something clicked. I immediately started to feel a connection with this _guy_. That that dude was the only one in the room. The guy quickly turned his head away and sat next to the girl. It wasn't til a couple of seconds ago that… I had Imprinted… on a DUDE! OH MY GOD!

"Holy shit," I said.

"What's up bro?" Jared asked.

"I imprinted."

"That's great man!"

"No it's not."

"Of course it is. Where is she?"

"You mean 'where is he?'"

"WHAT!"

"What the hell are you getting so loud about Jared?" Paul asked.

"Jake imprinted."

"Really? On who?"

"Some dude."

Paul looked at me dumbfounded.

"You're kidding."

"I wish I were," I said.

"I always knew you had a little sugar in your shoes."

"God dammit Paul!"

"Alright no need to get angry, I'm sure he's a really nice man." And then he burst out laughing.

"As if my life couldn't get any worst! I had to go and imprint on a guy!"

"You did what?!" Quil, Embry, and Leah shouted. People were looking at us now.

"I'm not repeating it."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know."

"Where is he?"

"In the booth across from us. The one with the hat."

We all looked across and saw the guy. He was talking with his group of friends.

"He looks familiar," Leah said.

"You've seen him before?" Embry asked.

"No I just feel like I've seen him before."

The guy looked in our direction and saw us all looking at him. He made a face and turned his head back.

"Dude he looks like Embry," Paul said.

The rest of us looked at Embry, then back to the guy and then to Embry.

"Holy shit," Quil said. "He does look like Embry. Hell they could be twins!"

"I. Am. So. Fucked!"

(Keri POV)

"Are you sure that there is nothing else I can get you," Our waitress said flirtatiously to me. I wanted to roll my eyes so badly.

"No I'm fine thank you," I said with a smile and I swear to God, her knees almost buckled. She came closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"If there is _anything_ that I can get you, don't hesitate to ask." And then she walked away. I shuttered and sunk further into my seat.

"You should see your face," Andrew said laughing. I grabbed a napkin, balled it up and threw it at him and he laughed some more.

"Shut up," I said. I looked at Aubrey. "Do you have anything to say about this?"

"Don't worry," she said. "The next time she comes over and tries to put the moves on you, I'll tell her that you're all mine." And then she stated kissing all over my face.

"Oh my God, stop. You're not helping."

"I'm sorry," she said laughing. "I just couldn't help myself. You're so irresistible. I can see why she was all over you." And then she burst out laughing as did the rest of the table. I sat there for a few minutes and let them have their laugh and then I stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I said.

"Oh come on K, don't be mad. We were just having a little fun," Andrew said.

"Yeah we were just playing," Aubrey added.

"I know its okay I have to go to the bathroom anyway."

"Don't mess up your clothes while you're gone," Aubrey said.

"Don't worry; I won't be messing up these clothes any time soon." And guess what happened next? I turned around, not looking where I was going and walking into a waitress who had a tray full of drinks on it and knocked her to the floor, and the tray of drinks crashed into me leaving me very wet. And now people were staring at us.

"I'm sorry," I said as I helped her up.

"It's okay don't be sorry it was an accident," she said. "I'm sorry about your clothes though. You probably have to go all the way home and change."

"Actually my friend has a change of clothes for me in her bag. Almost as if she had all of this planned out. Could you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Yeah it's straight back there and then men's room is to the right."

I sighed.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I went back to the booth looked at Aubrey. She was sitting with her arms crossed and a smug grin on her face.

"You fucked up your clothes didn't you?"

"Will you help me change?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Now?"

"No smartass."

"Please?" 

"Perfect!"

I looked to my left and caught a glance of the table that sat across from us and they were looking at us like this was a spectator's sport. I shook my head and followed Aubrey to the bathroom. (The girls' room) Thank God no one was in here.

Once we were there I took my hat off and began to wash my face. Aubrey handed me a towel, I took it and thanked her then dried my face.

"Alright, take off your clothes," she said.

"What if someone comes in and sees?"

"Nobody's gonna come in."

"Okay," I said and started to strip. By the time I was done I was down to my underwear.

"Good God Keri!" Aubs shouted. "Boxer shorts and a sports bra? Really?"

"Yes really?"

"Good thing I brought a regular pair of panties and a regular bra."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay."

After about 10 minutes I was done changing. I was wearing a white sundress with red flowers on the chest and skirt area. And I also had black heels. I looked really pretty.

"Alright now I can go back out right?" 

"No. I still have to do your hair and makeup."

"Aubrey…" 

"No I'm doing it whether you like it or not."

"Fine."

Aubrey clapped her hands together and went through her bag and took out a curling iron and a mini makeup kit.

"How did you fit that in your bag?"

"I have my ways."

I shook my head and watched as she plugged the curling iron into and outlet and waited for it to heat up. As we waited she went through the bag and got out a comb and brush. She touched the iron lightly to see if it was heated up and pulled her hand away. She then started to curl my long straight hair with loose curls and let the strands fall like feathers. Once she was done with my hair, she ran her fingers through it and went on to my face. She would pull things out of her bag and I would ask what it was and she told me. 'This is mascara, eye liner, lip gloss, blush, and eye shadow.'

When she finished my makeup I was afraid to look in the mirror. I was worried that I looked like a clown or something.

"Don't worry you look beautiful." I turned around and gasped. I really did look beautiful.

Aubrey gave me a smokey eye look to my eyelids I had a thin layer of blush, some mascara, eye liner and some lip gloss.

"Thanks Aubs," I said as I hugged her.

"You're welcome." She said hugging me back.

I helped her put all of her things in her bag including my old clothes and we set to the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. When I walked out, it was like I was walking in slow motion. I felt people staring at me and I was never more eager to get to my seat as I was now.

We finally got to our booth and I let Aubrey get in first then I sat down. Once I was settled I looked up and saw Andrew and Jennifer staring at me with their mouths agape.

"Close your mouths," I said. "You might catch flies."

"Oh my God, Keri you look great," Andrew said.

"Yeah great." Jennifer said in a daze.

_Keri – 1_

_Jennifer – 0_

"Thank you both," I replied. "You don't think that it's too much?"

"No not at all," they said. I nodded and looked to my left and said the people at the table across from us looking at me, shell-shocked. I smiled and turned my head back.

Tonight's gonna be a good night.


	4. The Meeting

(Jacob POV)

"Who's that chick?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, where did she come from?" said Quil

"And why is she sitting in your imprint's seat?" asked Jared.

"I don't know," I answered.

Something wasn't right. Where did the guy go? And why was that girl taking his place. I looked her up and down and noticed the similarities that she had to the guy. They had the same hands, nose and chin. My eyes widened as I looked at her eyes. They were the same eyes as my imprint's. I smiled.

"Thank God!"

"What?" They asked.

"I didn't imprint on a guy. I imprinted on her."

"Well shit…"

I let out a sigh of relief. Not that I'm homophobic or anything it's just that I don't want to spend the rest of my life with a guy. No offense.

"Damn she's hot!" Paul exclaimed. I felt a growl rip through my chest.

"Relax Jake," Jared said. "He's just kidding around as usual."

"Whatever," I said. I just looked straight ahead and focused on my imprint. She's so beautiful. There was nothing that I wanted to do more than to go over there and find out her name, to see her smile, to hear her laugh, to ask her to dance with me, ask for her phone number. But for now I'll just sit here and look at her beautiful face, see her breathtaking smile, hear her refreshing laughter. I just want her.

"Jesus Christ Jacob, stop staring at her like she's a piece of meat and go talk to her," Leah said. As much as I wanted to tell her to mind her business, I knew she was right. I had to go talk to her, but I was afraid of being rejected… _again._

(Keri POV)

"Keri, you two are obviously into each other," Aubrey said. "Go talk to him."

"I can't Aubs," I protested.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I'm with you guys and I don't want to go off and talk to some guy and leave you here." As much as I wanted to talk to that guy, I felt like I would be letting my friends – excluding Jennifer – down. I didn't want to do that.

"Ker don't worry about it," Andrew said sincerely as he wrapped an arm around Jennifer. I suddenly had the urge to puke but I resisted. "It's not like you're gonna be with him all night. Don't worry; you're not ditching us."

I looked at Aubrey. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, now go." Then she started to push me out of the booth.

I smiled. "Okay, okay I'm going." I got up from the booth and looked to my left and right to see if anyone was coming. When I saw that no one was coming from either sides of me I walked forward and bumped into someone's solid chest.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," I said putting my face in my hands.

"It's alright I wasn't paying attention either so I guess we're both guilty," a husky voice said. I removed my face from my hands and looked up and saw the guy that I have been staring at for most of the night. I blushed and chuckled.

"Well this is embarrassing," I said. "The only reason why I got out of my seat was to come over here and talk to you and yet I find myself bumping into you."

"You were gonna come over to my table to talk to me?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, I was," I said. "My friend best Aubrey said that I should because 'we are obviously into each other.' But I was afraid that I would be ditching them."

"But your friends are okay with it right? Because I don't want to steal you away from them."

"Yeah they're totally fine with it. In fact I'll take you to meet them cause I'm sure Aubrey's dying with anticipation."

"How are you going to introduce me to them when I haven't introduced myself to you?"

I internally did a face palm. I feel so stupid.

"Oh my God you're right. I'm Kerianna but you can call me Keri or Ker or K; almost everyone does. What's your name?"

"I'm Jacob, Jacob Black," he replied.

"It's nice to meet you Jacob."

"Well its Jake. I prefer it if you called me that."

"Ok no problem. I prefer Keri to Kerianna because it's a mouth full so…"

We both chuckled.

"Then I'll call you Keri," he said with a smirk.

"Come on I'll take you to meet my friends." I grabbed his hand and almost pulled away from the heat of it.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he replied confused.

"Your skin is hot, do you have a fever?"

"No I'm fine. This is my normal body temperature."

"Okay. Let's go."

We walked up to my booth and I waved awkwardly.

"Guys this is Jacob, Jacob this is Aubrey, Andrew and Jennifer,"

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," they all said.

"Okay so now that we're done with the meet and greet can we go now?" I asked. "Because I'm feeling kind of awkward."

"Sure, sure," Jake said. "It was nice meeting you all."

"It was nice meeting you too," Aubrey said. Andy and Jennifer waved.

"Come on," Jake said to me and led me toward the direction of his table, me hand was still comfortably in his. I turned to face Aubrey and saw that she had two thumbs up and I did the same with my free hand and smiled before I turned seeing Jennifer with a scowl on her face.

_Keri – 2 _

_Jenni-bitch – Zilch_

Soon we were standing in front of 5 other people, 4 boys and 1 girl. They all had skin like mine and Jacob's but in different shades. The boys' hair was cropped short while the girl's was cut in a bob that framed her face. One of the boys looked slightly familiar like I had seen him before…

"Keri," Jacob started bringing me out of my thoughts. "This is Leah, Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry. Guys, this is Keri."

_Embry?_

* * *

_Ohh a cliffie! I'm glad to have come back to this story because I feel like it had so much potential and I really like it. Tell me what you guys think I would love to see your comments and if there are any questions don't hesitate to ask. Until the next chapter_

_TTDH_


End file.
